Serenity for the Damned
by Soldier Of The Mist
Summary: A few months after the battle with Uma, Carlos De Vil couldn't help but see that a lot has changed between all the VKs. Their feeling for Auradon's people had grown greatly. Well . . . mostly . . . Specifically towards one person. Every time he thinks of Jane, a wave of regret would course through his veins. Fortunately, he stumbled into someone who would listen.
1. Daydreamer

**Summary:** A few months after the battle with Uma, Carlos De Vil couldn't help but see that a lot has changed between all the VKs. Their feeling for Auradon's people had grown greatly. Well . . . mostly . . . Specifically towards one person. Every time he thinks of Jane, a wave of regret would course through his veins. Fortunately, he stumbled into someone who would listen.

 **Pairing:** Carlos De Vil/OC

 **Changes to Character(s):** N/A

 **Spoilers To:** Disney Descendants

 **Type of Story:** Chapter-Filled

 **Movie Belongs To:** Disney Channel and Kenny Ortega

 **Quote:** _"Where there's love, there is no question." ~ Albert Einstein_

 **A/N:** Hello, Fanficters! It's been awhile since I've written a fanfic, so the chapter might be fast paced and such. Anyway, I was inspired to write this because of the story called _Ink & Chocolate_ by **Eternal-Explosionist** which can be found in this fandom. Go check it out!

Anyway. I present to you . . . _Chapter 1: The Daydreamer._

* * *

 **~•~** Carlos De Vil **~•~**

* * *

" . . . which ended in a huge fight between them. What do you think I should do?"

"What?" Carlos said, shaking his head in confusion.

It wasn't unusual for him to space off in moments like these, but it had become into such a reoccurring issue that it escalated into longer periods of time.

This caused a lot of hassle in the school that even his girlfriend was beginning to get annoyed.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, stiffly. At his nod, she continued to say, "You've been acting kind of odd lately. Do you need to see Doc, Carlos?"

He shook his head once again. "No, I-I just didn't get enough sleep last night. Dude kept bothering me to do stuff for him."

It wasn't a complete lie.

Ever since Dude began to speak (thanks to Mal's Truth Gummy), the school mutt had begun to demand attention whenever he could from the white-haired boy. In this case _—_ however _—_ that wasn't the cause.

"I don't know," his girlfriend said, uncertainly. "You've been like this for a while now. I really think you should go to the infirmary."

Knowing how worried Jane gets in these situations, Carlos agreed to go and asked about the big fight she mentioned earlier.

"The Decorating Committee got together yesterday to discuss the Midsummer dance and its arrangements," she restated. "It was going pretty well until we got to the activities section. Audrey wanted to have a romance themed game, but Chad kept saying that it questioned a guy's 'manliness' and other points related to it.

"It ended in a huge disaster. What do you think we should do?"

Before Carlos could suggest anything, he was rammed onto the ground with a painful " _oomph_ " causing a sharp pain to race across his shoulder. He attempted to breathe, but a pressure pressed against his chest.

"Oh my cauldron, I'm so sorry!"

He opened his eyes to a see a girl with wavy, blonde hair push herself off him and backed up a couple of steps with her pale cheeks flaring red.

"I'm really sorry," the mystery girl said, biting her lips. "I got stuck daydreaming and then I noticed the time and—"

Carlos hoisted himself up from the floor causing the girl to step back even further. He saw her tighten her grip on her books which she tapped in rhythmical manner.

Her green eyes were half-shut as if she was expecting some sort of scolding from the Villain Kid.

"It's no problem," Carlos reassured her, picking a book from the floor before handing it to her. "I have the same problem."

She took the book back and gave out a nervous laugh. "Thanks. Again, I'm very sorry . . . ?"

"Carlos," he finished. "Carlos De Vil."

She nodded and gave him a sheepish smile. "This doesn't normally happen _._ Okay, maybe occasionally, but you know the Chemistry teacher is a strict guy when you're late to _—_ "

At hearing her own statement, she glanced down at her watch with a look of alarm flashing across her face. "Oh, Gurgi!" the blonde gasped before running down the preparatory's hallway.

Carlos stared at her, confused at her sudden departure, when he heard Jane clear her throat in a disapproving tone.

"We should get to class," the young fairy said before taking him by the arm.

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

It had been a couple of hours since the incident, and Carlos could see that something was wrong with Jane.

Every time he tried to catch her eye, she would divert their contact and stomp away from him as quickly as possible. He attempted to talk to her in-between classes, but she would make a swift excuse and leave him in the middle of the hallways.

It wasn't until lunch that his patience ran out. "What's wrong with Jane?" Carlos questioned his friends.

This caused Mal to look up from her sketch book, quickly letting Evie relax from deciding between two dress fabrics, and avoided any trouble Jay was going to cause towards the table next to them.

"You can hack into any computer system in Auradon, yet you still can't comprehend what's going on with your girlfriend?" Evie said, fixing her braided blue hair.

"Boys," Mal muttered. "They have to complicate everything, don't they, E?"

"Hey! At least, we don't have constant mood swings," Jay protested. "Do I have to remind you on what happened to your dorm last Tuesday because of it?"

"That was diff _—_ "

"Guys!" Carlos pleaded. "Seriously, what's going on with her?"

The two girls gave each other a look before Mal pointed her head at the him. Evie, understanding the signal, said," It's time for girl talk."

The moment he suggested that the girls involved Jay and Carlos into their "girl talk" it has become a constant thing. He quickly regretted this when they began to explain their love life or _girl stuff_ in detail.

"Remember when you bumped into that girl this morning?" Mal started. "Yeah, she's still not over that."

"I don't see what's wrong with that?" Jay said. "Accidents happen."

"It wasn't the 'bumping into each other' that caused it all," the blue haired girl said, frustrated. "It was the after part. Jane saw you looking at her when the girl was on her way."

"Again, so what?" the Arabian boy dismissed.

"She got jealous, okay!" the daughter of Maleficent hissed. "She thought Carlos had his sights on her romantically! It's not that hard to connect!"

"I wasn't though!" Carlos exclaimed. "Why would she think that? She knows she's the only one for me. Right?

Evie looked down at the table. "Carlos, have you been spacing out a lot lately?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question . . . please."

"Yeah, it's—they're getting more frequent and longer each time. Why?"

Evie looked uncertain. "Give me a sec, um, when do they usually happen?"

"I don't know," he said, feeling dread. " Oh, um . . . Homework keeps distracting me, but that can't be it. Tourney? Fencing? No . . . Oh, it's . . . w-whenever I'm around . . . J-Jane?"

Mal nodded and gave him a small pat on his shoulder. Jay—however—decided he couldn't wrap his mind around this idea.

"Wait, wait," Jay interjected. "There's no way that's what's going on. We all know that Carlos doesn't have the heart to do that to her."

"Carlos can barely say her name without either having this frighten look on his face or without even saying it at all," Mal reasoned. "I'm sorry, but this might be . . ."

At this moment, Carlos could hear their talk had suddenly become silent, but he could see their mouths moving in argument. This filled him with even more dread.

 _Is that really what's happening here? Am I losing interest in Jane?_ Carlos shook his head. _No, it can't be. It felt so right when we started dating. I felt the nervous butterflies and the rush of happiness that came with each date . . ._

 _But is she really the one?_

This notion pounded sharply through his head.

Carlos pushed himself off the picnic table and sprinted towards the school's dormitory halls. He could hear his friends calling out his name before Mal told them to give him time.

"He needs to think it over . . . alone."

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

He regretted heading towards his room the moment he saw Jane waiting for him at the door. She smiled and came over with quick, nervous steps. "Hey."

Carlos felt his heart clench in fear. "Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you have class this period?"

"I got a hall pass," she explained, taking out the card. "I just wanted to say . . . I'm sorry for the way I've been acting today. I just—I just got jealous when I saw you looking at the girl earlier and . . . I thought you were going to. . . you know."

"No, I don't know," he whispered before paraphrasing his earlier statement. "You know you're the only one for me, right?"

Jane laughed, blushing as she did. "You've always been so sweet."

Carlos pushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear and couldn't help but feel a needle-like pain emerging from his hand. He let his hand drop almost immediately.

"I was wondering if we could hang out today," she suggested. "Movie night?"

His chest tightened at the idea. "I can't. I have a thirty-page essay due tonight, and you know how long I take on writing them."

"Oh, okay," Jane said. "Maybe, tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sure."

After that awkward conversation, Carlos spent most of his time in his room trying to distract himself from his thoughts. Once he finished all the levels on his fighting simulator game, he grabbed his laptop and headed towards the school's library.

"Might as well submit to the lie," he muttered. "No matter how much you don't want to."

He opened the doors of the enormous library that Belle had created for all the students to enjoy. Though, it had become a joke ever since the Internet became available on portable devices.

Now, it was a place to hang out, study (due to the better Wi-Fi service), and a place to hide from the outside world.

The latter was just what he needed.

It wasn't until about ten-thirty that he reached fifteen pages on his essay about the history of magic and how it was formerly used.

Carlos glanced at his computer screen and saw how the clock slowly changed into the following minute. He laid his head down on the cool wood of the table and groaned.

"Why did I have to procrastinate?"

He didn't notice he had fallen asleep until someone began poking harshly at his back. He groaned and said," Five more minutes, Jay."

"I'm not Jay."

He looked up—feeling the marks and redness on his left cheek—and saw a flash of blonde hair glowing in the moonlight.

"What are you still doing here, Carlos?" the mystery girl said. "The library has been closed for thirty minutes."

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes that were found in this chapter.**

 **Please R &R.**

 **\- Soldier Of The Mist**


	2. Mystery Girl

**Summary:** A few months after the battle with Uma, Carlos De Vil couldn't help but see that a lot has changed between all the VKs. Their feeling for Auradon's people had grown greatly. Well . . . mostly . . . Specifically towards one person. Every time he thinks of Jane, a wave of regret would course through his veins. Fortunately, he stumbled into someone who would listen.

 **Pairing:** Carlos De Vil/OC

 **Changes to Character(s):** N/A

 **Spoilers To:** Disney Descendants

 **Type of Story:** Chapter-Filled

 **Movie(s) Belongs To:** Disney Channel and Kenny Ortega

 **Quote:** _"Where there's love, there is no question." ~ Albert Einstein_

 **A/N:** Hello, Fanficters! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and for following my story! It really means the world to me to see people read it! I want to thank **I am a Ridaa** (who likes to be known as **Ridaa** ) for PMing and believing in me. I read her Descendants fanfics ( _The Shadow, A Lost Girl, and The Light_ [In that order]), and they are amazing. Please check her out!

Anywho, I present to you . . . _Chapter 2: The Mystery._

* * *

 **~•~** Carlos De Vil **~•~**

* * *

"What?"

"Carlos, you have to go," the mystery girl explained. "The library has been closed for at least thirty minutes."

He shook his head for the third time that day, not bothering to move the strands of white hair that had gathered on his face. He quickly squinted away from her the minute the girl's blonde hair reflected the harsh light.

"I still have to do my essay," he said, groggily. "It's all due tonight at midnight."

"Oh, Gurgi," she muttered, taking his arm gently. "Come on, you can finish your essay in your dorm."

"No, I can finish it he—"

"Please, Carlos! Fairy Godmother will kill us both if she sees you're still here," she pleaded with him. "You can finish it in your dorm, and I can help you work on it there."

"Why are you here then?" he retorted, unable to control what he said. "You could get caught as well."

"I volunteered to work after hours, but I can't have anyone be here. Please, Carlos, get up and go to your dorm."

Carlos was too tired to argue any further, so he grabbed his laptop and agreed to the shorter girl's offer. He followed the blonde girl as she headed towards the emergency back doors.

"Fairy Godmother always leaves them open without the alarm," she explains, pushing the doors open. "She doesn't want anyone causing a racket with it, so she casted a spell for it to go off in a life-threatening emergency—which this isn't."

She quickly grabbed his arm as if she was afraid that he would fall over at any second . . . which he would have in this state.

"What's your room number?"

"It's room A407."

"What room? I don't know what you're saying."

Carlos muttered his room number again, but it seemed to have come out as a jumbled-up mess since she furrowed her eyebrows together in deep confusion.

"Okay, new plan," she whispered to herself. "Come on, Carlos."

She leads him down to the courtyard before looking around the area. Once she saw no one was around, she took his hand and pulled him towards the school's doors.

"I'm going to regret this," she said, uncertainly. She turned to him as if he had an answer to this current situation. "How tired are you?"

"I'm fine," he insisted, clearing his throat. "I can finish my essay at the library."

" _The library is closed_ ," she restated. "You must really be tired to not remember that. Okay, um, just don't freak out on me when you wake up, okay?

"Why would I freak out?"

"Um, because . . . Situations and all."

"Okay?"

"You'll see tomorrow," she said, patting his shoulder gently. "We're almost there, by the way."

In the following minute, Carlos could hear the opening and closing of a door before he quickly tucked into a very soft bed. He let out a small groan of relief at the comfortable mattress.

"You're good?" the girl asked. Carlos nodded. "Good."

She turned on the lamp on the nightstand next to him causing Carlos to whine and cover his face with a pillow. He heard a small laugh and a " _Sorry_ " from across the room.

The last thing he could recall was the sound of someone typing furiously on a keyboard and hearing them mutter something _("I guess, I'm sleeping on the couch tonight.")_ before sleep could overtake him.

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

"Calm down, Dude!"

Carlos sat up in fright at the shout. He felt the sweat pour down his face and the lack of air in his lungs. He took a few deep breaths before looking around the room.

The room was roughly the same size as Jay's and Carlos's, but you could tell that it's only had a single occupant.

One side of the room was littered with both empty and full cans of paint as well as variety of brushes. There wasn't a canvas in sight, but he saw that half of uttermost wall was painted with image of skyscrapers—like those in New York City.

On his side of the room, the bed was set between a small desk and huge drawer. The wall next to him was nailed down with multiple swords, daggers, and other kinds of weapons hanging on it. It didn't make him feel safe as Carlos almost stepped on one when he got off the bed.

Besides that, the room was full of unopened boxes and arts supplies—of which was surrounding a small couch—in the middle of the room. After that quick inspection, Carlos looked at the door.

He saw that Dude was yelling at the girl from last night as she tried to quiet him down by giving him a tummy rub.

"Come on, you kidnapped Carlos!" the school mutt shouted. Though, Carlos could tell he was enjoying the rubs. "You obviously tortured him. Look at his face!"

"Tortured him?" she said, looking relieved at the sight of the De Vil boy. "He was having a nightmare, and I didn't kidnap him! I just helping him avoid getting in trouble last night, and I didn't even know what his room number was. That's why he's here!

"Right, Carlos?"

"Yeah," he said with an amused smile on his face. "It's okay, Dude. Could you tell the others I'm okay?"

Dude grumbled and left the room with a quick glare at Carlos. The girl sighed and sat down on a battered, red chair.

"Thank you _so_ much," she told him. "I thought the kids next door were going to come over to complain."

"No problem," Carlos reassured her. "So, this is your room?"

"Yeah, sorry about the mess," she said, sheepishly. "I've been living here for months now, and I still can't find the time to unpack."

"It's nice," he complimented. He pointed at the fresco. "Did you really paint that mural?"

"Yep, it took me a couple of tries, but I think I got most of it all," she sighed in despair. "The rest of it is going to take a while though."

Carlos nodded and bent down to pick up a weapon. The mysterious girl blushed and muttered," I really need to organize this room better. You're not hurt, right?"

"I think you'd know if I was . . . ?" he teased.

"Elaina," she said, embarrassed. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, Carlos."

"You apologize a lot," Carlos noted," for a girl who didn't do anything wrong." He looked back at the small medieval axe. "Do you really know how to use one of these? All of them?"

She shook her head. "I'm not really a fighting person . . . much to my father's disappointment. He sent these deadly things in hope I would take some interest in them. So far, I haven't."

"You have to go," Elaina said, looking at her watch. "You still have time to eat breakfast before class starts."

He nodded again and headed towards the door. "Thanks for helping me, by the way. Although, I didn't get to finish my paper," Carlos groaned.

"Don't worry about it," she reassured him. "I finished your paper for you last night and sent it to your teacher. Now, go! I have a busy day ahead!"

Before Elaina could shut the door, Carlos blocked its path with his foot and raised an eyebrow. "You never said who your parents were?"

She gave him a mischievous smile and said," That's for me to know and for you to try to find out."

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 _Clang! Bang! Click!_

Carlos glared at his competitor as he jumped back from a countering swipe. He gave out a surprised grunt before swinging his sabre in response.

This has been going on for at least an hour as it seems that their skill level had become even after countless practices. He felt the familiar adrenaline kick in and determination filled his veins.

When Jay and Carlos found out that tourney's seasons were going to end, they decided to join the fencing team to control their energy like Fairy Godmother once said to them ten months ago in Remedial Goodness.

They had juggled the two sports in a stressful state. With the amount of work they had done, their abilities had improved in each one of the activities. Luckily for them, there was only one tourney game left before they can stick to fencing for the rest of the year.

With one final move, he hit his partner's target which brought the finale to their dance. He pushed back his mask and gave a bow. "How did I do?"

Lonnie laughed incredulously from the gym's doors. "You beat our best player on the team. That was incredible. My mom would be proud."

Said player took off his mask and shook his red, sweat-filled hair with a laugh. His blue eyes were twinkling with amusement and gave Carlos a small smile.

"It's been a while since someone had that amount of skill," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Terrence, but call me Terr."

"I'm Car—"

"Carlos, I know. If you didn't already know, you're pretty popular around here," Terr said, playfully.

"Yeah," Carlos chuckled. "Where did you learn how to fence? You seemed to have been trained like a soldier in Snow White's army."

"My father taught me from a young age," he told him. "He isn't really well known around here."

Before he could question him any further, Lonnie sent the boys to the locker room while saying they were smelling as if they have been rolling in a pig's pen.

After Carlos showered and put on a new set of clothes, he headed out to find Jane sitting on one of the gym's platforms with a smile on her face.

 _Right. Movie night,_ he remembered.

"Hey, Jane," Carlos said, kissing her cheek. His stomach twisted uncomfortably at the action. "How was your day?"

"Better now that I get to watch a movie with you," Jane said, blushing. "Are you ready to go?"

Carlos answered with a _"Yes"_ and lead the two of them out the double doors. Before the doors could fully close, he caught a glimpse of Elaina hugging Terrence in the middle of the gym.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **\- Soldier Of The Mist**


	3. I Love You

**Summary:** A few months after the battle with Uma, Carlos De Vil couldn't help but see that a lot has changed between all the VKs. Their feeling for Auradon's people had grown greatly. Well . . . mostly . . . Specifically towards one person. Every time he thinks of Jane, a wave of regret would course through his veins. Fortunately, he stumbled into someone who would listen.

 **Pairing:** Carlos De Vil/OC

 **Changes to Character(s):** N/A

 **Spoilers To:** Disney Descendants

 **Type of Story:** Chapter-Filled

 **Movie(s) Belongs To:** Disney Channel and Kenny Ortega

 **Quote:** _"Where there's love, there is no question." ~ Albert Einstein_

 **A/N:** Hello, Fanficters. It took me awhile to get this chapter done, but I think I got. I hope everyone's having a great morning/day/night. Is everybody excited for the eclipse? I know I am! Please, be careful and do not take off yours/anybody else's glasses upon viewing it.

Anyway, I present to you . . . _Chapter 3: I Love You_.

* * *

 **~•~** Carlos De Vil **~•~**

* * *

Movie night was Carlo's favorite kind of night.

Keyword: ' _was_.'

This tradition began on the very first date they had gone on. He decided on watching a movie for a couple of a few reasons: 1) It was cheap, 2) They could be alone for the night thanks to Jay's weekly pranks on Chad Charming, and 3) He wouldn't mess up the best day of his life too badly.

Depending on who you ask, the results could vary from _wonderful_ to _stressful._ For Carlos De Vil, the word stressful was a very clear definition of it all.

He could recall that Jay had purposely trashed their dorm just to annoy his short roommate. Let's just say . . . it worked and gave the white-haired boy a lot of anxiety afterwards.

Besides that, the date went great, but Carlos would occasionally look around and come across a piece of clothing sticking out from under something.

Luckily, Jane didn't see anything of the sort.

They later made a subconscious decision to have a movie night once every few weeks. It had brightened his day for the last few months they had been dating.

Now, a sense of terror crashed over Carlos. He tried to stay positive as he leads Jane to his dorm, the place where they usually hang out to view a flick.

"So, what movie are we watching tonight?" Jane asked, waving at a faraway friend.

"I couldn't decide on one," he said, sheepishly. Honestly, he had forgotten about tonight. "I thought we'd choose something together on Netflix."

"Ok, yeah," his girlfriend said, smiling. "Oh, have you heard about that movie . . ."

Dread swept through him as he realized that he had zoned out once again. Jane didn't notice as she seemed lost in the topic of the movie. " . . . It looks cool. Do you want to watch it?"

"Sure," Carlos said, immediately. "Why not? You seem pretty excited about it, so it must be good, right?"

"Really?" Jane asked, surprised. "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff. Since when do you like those kinds of films?"

"I just got into them recently," he lied.

"Oh, I forgot the snacks!" she said, suddenly. "Could you get the movie started while I go get them?"

"Yeah," he shouted after her as she scurried into the kitchen's hallway. "What was the name of the movie again?"

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

It turned out to be a silent movie.

Carlos didn't mind the actual content of the film, but he hated the silence that came along with it all. He handed the bag of popcorn—the one he had been picking at for most of the movie—to Jane.

She took it with a grin. "Do you like it so far?" his girlfriend asked as a character in the film fell into a well. Carlos laughed nervously before saying," Totally. Who told you about this movie again?"

"Melody. Ariel's daughter?" she said, checking to see if he knew her. "This was one of the first films she ever saw when the first theater was constructed in her kingdom."

"Oh," he said, glancing at her. "Wait, how do you know Ariel's daughter?"

"She actually used to babysit me," the fairy said, smiling. "We became best friends. Of course, I grew up, and she had to go. Despite that fact, we kept in touch. I heard she was getting married soon."

"Really? Who is her fiancé?"

"I don't know his name, but she seems really happy with him," she sighed. "It's crazy! I remember dancing with her at her Sweet Sixteen—I was five at the time— like it was yesterday."

Carlos smiled at the happiness that sparked in Jane's bright blue eyes. That was until a dark thought crossed his mind.

"Uh, that's cool . . . err, how's she doing with the whole Uma incident?"

"Her family's nervous," Jane told him, frowning. "They're afraid that Uma is going after them at any second. They actually moved away from their castle to get away from sea water."

"What about their people?" Carlos said, confused. "What happens to them?"

"Prince Eric and Ben decided to move them to surrounding kingdoms—the ones that are away from the ocean—for their protection."

"Wow, they are really that frightened?"

"Of course, you know what her mother did to them in their past," the fairy pointed out. "What about you?"

"What about me?" he asked.

"Aren't you scared that Uma will come for you and the others?" Jane said, furrowing her eyebrows in worry.

Carlos could only sigh.

To be honest, he wasn't sure if he should be worried or to have a grain of hope when it comes to Uma. She had the chance to destroy all of Auradon the moment she transformed into a giant, half octopus at the boat party, but it was the flicker of goodness that made him hesitate.

The moment she returned Ben's ring.

"We defeated Maleficent—the worst villain of them all—and won the battle with Uma. We can do this . . . _together_ when the times come."

Nodding, Jane took a deep breath and move closer to him before placing her head onto the crook of his shoulder. Carlos kissed the cool skin of her forehead reassuringly and looked back at the screen.

"I love you, Carlos De Vil," Jane whispered, falling into a deep sleep.

"I love you too."

He wondered if the words were true.

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

Carlos waited a few minutes before carrying Jane towards her room. He walked down the hallways with his head pounding alongside his conflicting thoughts.

 _I love you too._

Those words were the thing that haunted him the most. Half of the time, he could soothe himself saying that it was true, but then he would think _'Is it the way I hope it will be?'_

Another headache came pulsed through him.

Carlos turned a corner and saw Lonnie leaning on her doorway with a weary smile on her face. "You guys came back later than usual," she said, exhausted. "Come on."

He followed the Asian girl and gently placed Jane on her bed. He could sense that Jane felt cozier at feel of the familiar bed due to the small murmur she let out. Her features were softly lightened up by the surrounding fairy lights.

The white-haired boy turned to Mulan's daughter. "Why are you still up?"

"I'm still working on our next fencing lesson," she said, looking desperately at her bed. "It's a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"The lesson or being captain?"

"Both?" Lonnie laughed, lightly. She looked at him with worry. "Do you think I'm doing a good job, Carlos?"

He walked towards her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "You are doing a great job. Jay couldn't have picked anybody better for the job. If he had picked someone else, I bet you could show him otherwise."

She smiled. "Thanks. Now, get out of here, De Vil."

"Ay, ay, Captain," Carlos chuckled before headed towards the door. He stopped and looked back at the sound of his name.

"You're a great friend and an amazing boyfriend," she said, gesturing at Jane. "You're good for her . . . for all of us. I just wanted you to know that."

He thanked her before closing the door and continued his way. His heart was sinking and flying at the same time—if that was even possible—at Lonnie's words.

At times, he felt that there wasn't much use of his presence around his friends as they always seem to have everything under control. He knew the others loved him, but their Isle pride had held them back from showing it a lot more than they should. It was nice to hear it said from someone he trusted.

Yet, the word _boyfriend_ held him back from complete happiness.

 _I need to talk to someone about this,_ Carlos thought. _The question is who._

He knew Mal couldn't comfort him now. She was too stressed about the political meeting she had to attend with Ben tomorrow. He wouldn't be much of an assistance if he talked to her.

Evie would be too busy operating _Evie's 4 Hearts_ along with Doug to have much time for him as well. He thought about Jay for a few seconds, but Carlos knew that the Arabian boy had broken too many hearts to be able to understand.

He looked back and imagined himself talking to Lonnie. Carlos could just see her face crumble as she heard how he really felt.

 _"How could you?"_ he imagined she would say. _"You told her you loved her!"_

"No," he whispered, rushing down the remaining halls. "I can't."

The white-haired boy reached his door and intended to open it; instead, he slide onto the floor and groaned. He felt his headaches resurfacing.

After a few minutes of contemplation, the VK stood up and moved towards the kitchen. _Some chocolate could improve my mood,_ he pondered, and _a few sugar cookies wouldn't be bad either._

He pushed the doubled the doors and looked around the pantry. Carlos sniffed the air and caught a whiff of a familiar sweet.

"Hello," Carlos called out, not seeing anybody there. "Who's the—"

The was the last thing he said before a ball of light hit him into the dark nothingness.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I'm sorry for the depressing chapter, but I thought it was necessary to look deeper into Carlos thoughts.**

 **Starting as of now, I'm going to respond to reviews at the end of every chapter. This is the first time I'm doing it, and I am very excited. Let's get started! (These reviews will be from chapter 2.)**

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 ** _EvanescentDream93:_** Hi! I can't wait to see if your prediction for my OCs' parents were correct. Yes, I hate to do this to them (I'm also a Jane/Carlos shipper.), but I wanted to add more to Carlos in this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 ** _I am a Ridaa:_** Hi, Ridaa! You're so welcome. I really enjoyed reading your stories! I honestly support your OC's (Penelope Pan's) relationship. It made me feel bad about mine. Lol. I hope your expectations for this chapter were reached!

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 **Those are all for that chapter. Hopefully, they will be more in this one!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **\- Soldier Of The Mist**


	4. Complicated

**Summary:** A few months after the battle with Uma, Carlos De Vil couldn't help but see that a lot has changed between all the VKs. Their feeling for Auradon's people had grown greatly. Well . . . mostly . . . Specifically towards one person. Every time he thinks of Jane, a wave of regret would course through his veins. Fortunately, he stumbled into someone who would listen.

 **Pairing:** Carlos De Vil/OC

 **Changes to Character(s):** N/A

 **Spoilers To:** Disney Descendants

 **Type of Story:** Chapter-Filled

 **Movie(s) Belongs To:** Disney Channel and Kenny Ortega

 **Quote:** _"Where there's love, there is no question." ~ Albert Einstein_

 **A/N:** Hello, Fanficters! Sorry for the slight delay. Life has become a whirlwind of responsibilities such as school, family, and writing. After all that, I am exhausted in so many levels. Luckily, I got done with this chapter. There may be a few mistakes or a few lines that just don't make sense. Lol. I apologize for that as of now.

Anyway, I present to you . . . _Chapter 4: Complicated._

* * *

 **~•~** Carlos De Vil **~•~**

* * *

"Why did you have to do that?"

Carlos had awakened to the sound of someone shouting. He assumed the girl was alone since no one answered back; nonetheless, she continued to argue.

"Oh, don't give me that—Yes, I know you're mad, but did you have to hit him when he came in? He wasn't even involved in this argument!"

Carlos carefully touched the small bump that had swollen up on his forehead. He winced at the slight pressure of his fingers. _Was he hit that hard?_

He opened his eyes, squinting through the kitchen's harsh light, and saw Elaina forcing a small device into her shoulder bag.

The object struggled furiously to escape but not before she successfully zipped up the bag; which only caused it to glow brighter in anger from inside. Elaina let out a triumphant breath. She turned to look at him.

"Oh, cauldron!" she sighed in relief, rushing towards him. She helped him sit on a nearby chair and leaned forward to inspect his injury.

"I'm so sorry, Carlos. If I knew that my bauble would do that, I would have warned you or pushed you out of the way."

"Bauble?" he said, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain in a bit," the blonde girl said. She stood up and headed towards the fridge. "It's kind of a good thing it happened in a kitchen. It's an easier and faster access to ice."

She slipped a few ice cubes into a plastic bag before turning back to him. "We really need to stop meeting like this. Here you go," Elaina said, pressing the pack onto the bump. "Again, I'm so sorry!"

He flinched at the cold, sharp needles that seeped out of the bag. Elaina apologized again before handing him the ice pack instead.

"There you go again with the unnecessary apologies," Carlos joked, weakly. He looked at her bag with the mysterious item. "Wait . . . a bauble?"

"Yeah, basically, it's this glass sphere of light that my mother gave me for my fifteenth birthday," she explained, sitting on the counter next to him. "As you already seen, err, felt, it has a personality of its own."

"Can I see it?"

"So . . . you were just attacked by my glass orb," she said, confusion lacing her words," and you want to see it?"

When Carlos didn't answer, Elaina uttered the word _boys_ before saying, "Give me a minute." She snatched the accessory from the floor and marched to the corner of the room—the farthest corner from him—and whispered to her bag.

"Okay, I'm going to let you out—" This made the orb glow. "Yeah, awesome. Except, you can't hurt any of us this time, okay?"

The light dwindled as if this part of the bargain was the deal breaker. Elaina noticed this and took a different path of action.

"I promise I'll polish you when we get back to the dorm," she bribed in a singsong voice. "I know you love to be squeaky clean."

A flash of light was its response.

The blonde nodded at him and carefully unzipped her purse. The sphere of light flew out of it and spun around in a circle full of excitement. It noticed the white-haired boy and hovered in front of him.

When he tried to touch it, the trinket sped through the doors and into the prep's hallways.

A connection clicked in Carlos' mind.

"Your mom is Princess Eilonwy of Lyre," he said, remembering a story about a magical bauble, "and your dad is Taran of Caer Dallben."

"You heard of them?" Elaina said, shocked. "I thought no on—"

"I read about them while I was working on my essay two nights ago," Carlos told her. "It was one of the few things I remembered from reading."

The fair-haired girl smiled at that. Suddenly, the orb returned to chuck her backpack onto the floor in what he supposed was an attempt to annoy her. The short girl scowled at it while muttering, _"Too bad it's magical."_

"Why did your bauble attack me again?" he asked, frowning.

"I left it inside one of the boxes—you know what I'm talking about—in my room for a while, and it's not the most patient of things," Elaina told him, kicking the sphere. "We were arguing about it when you came in."

She leaned forward to reinspect his wound and grimaced.

"I don't think you need to see Doc, but is the pain getting worse? I can make you a bowl of scouse or give you a slice of apple pie if you want any."

"Yeah, I'll take some pie," he said, remembering why he came here: _food_. "Thanks."

Elaina stood up and took out a plate from a cabinet before unwrapping the aluminum that covered the pastry. _"Oh . . . my . . . cauldron."_

"What happened?" Carlos said, trying to stand up before she scolded him. "Elaina?"

"It's nothing," she said, waving at him to sit back down. "My brother just ate most of my pie. _Ugh_ , I'm going to _kill_ Terrence!"

"Terrence is your brother?"

"He's more of a nuisance, but—yeah—he is," Elaina said, cutting out a serving. "It's a bit messy, but it's still good to eat."

He took the dish from her and bit into the slice. Carlos had to hold back a moan at the taste of the delicious dessert. "Did you make this?"

"Kind of," she said, trying not to laugh at his reaction. "Gurgi somewhat helped with picking the apples and mixing a few ingredients. Although, I did have to stop him from eating the batter."

At the mention of Gurgi, Carlos tried to picture the selfless creature. From a section of his history book, the best description he found of Taran's companion was a small, gopher-like creature with blue eyes and shaggy, brown fur.

He decided to push aside the image for the time being, for the fear of looking down at his plate and finding a piece of said fur.

"So, Carlos . . . why are you up so late?" the Prydainian girl asked. She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It certainly wasn't to see me."

"Why are you up?" Carlos questioned in hope of avoiding the topic.

"Midnight snack," Elaina answered with a playful eye-roll. "A girl has to eat, you know? Seriously, though. You looked kind of miserable when you entered the room . . . before you got injured, that is."

Carlos looked down at the floor feeling his face heat up in a nervous flare. He felt his heart thumping harder and faster than before. His hands became slick with sweat.

"You don't have to tell me anything!" she said, looking panicked at his response. She started messing around with the rubber band that rested on her wrist. "Gosh, _I always make things worse_."

The De Vil boy took a couple of deep breaths. _What are you doing? You said you wanted to talk to someone, and this is your chance to do so._ He looked at Elaina. _You have a clean slate with her._

"No, no. It's fine," he murmured. "It's just complicated."

The blonde slowly nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling . . . What's bothering you?"

After clearing his throat, Carlos told her that he has been having conflicted feelings about Jane—the girl he had fought for four months ago. How he always spaced out in every conversation they had . . . how even a single touch distressed him . . .

How he feels a looming presence of regret at the times he was deeply in love with her.

Elaina hadn't said a word throughout it all, but he could tell she was entranced with his speech whenever her eyebrows furrowed slightly or when she was messing around with her rubber band.

". . . So, what do you think?" the white-haired boy asked, letting out a nervous breath.

"I think . . . I think you need some space between you two," she said with a look of contemplation. "Not necessarily break up with her, but you need some time to think everything through without constantly worrying."

"I don't think I can do that," he confessed. "I may be confused about my feelings, but I know that this will only tear her down."

"Yeah, but you can't hide it from her forever," Elaina countered. "Eventually, Jane will find out and that will only hurt her more."

Carlos knew she was right. He had seen multiple relationships crumble—or began to crumble—due to the numerous secrets they kept from each other.

His main example of that was Mal.

He saw how severely it had affected her during and after her escape to the Isle. Sure, her trust and confidence had indeed grown after that, but it was the inkling of doubt that scared Mal the most.

"There's got to be a better way," he whispered. He looked up at Elaina for an answer. She could only look away.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Silence.

"Just think about my advice, okay?" she said, tiredly. "Sometimes, relationships don't work because they become too focused on the other and not themselves."

Elaina jumped off the counter before touching his shoulder tenderly and telling the De Vil boy she had to go. She quickly collected her things and set the food in the fridge.

It wasn't until she was heading towards the door that Carlos spoke up.

"Elaina?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really come here for a midnight snack?"

The blonde slowly turned to stare at him. An emotion he couldn't described darted across her face at the sudden question.

"No . . . I didn't."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Again, I apologized if there were any mistakes. Please, let me know if there any and I will fix it as fast as I can.**

 **Now, let's go to the reviews.**

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 ** _I am a Ridaa:_** Haha, I'm glad chapter 3 had that effect on you. You're not a Carlos/Jane shipper? Oh man, I was just starting to like you . . . JK, I still love you, Ridaa (but not in a weird way XD). You are so welcome! I hope to hear more about Penelope soon! Although, I still feel bad whenever I compare my character to yours (Lol). I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as well made as the others. I'm just finishing this late at night. I hoped you liked it though.

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 **That is all for now, but I hope to hear more from you lovely people!**

 **Please R &R.**

 **\- Soldier Of The Mist**


	5. I Don't Know

**Summary:** A few months after the battle with Uma, Carlos De Vil couldn't help but see that a lot has changed between all the VKs. Their feeling for Auradon's people had grown greatly. Well . . . mostly . . . Specifically towards one person. Every time he thinks of Jane, a wave of regret would course through his veins. Fortunately, he stumbled into someone who would listen.

 **Pairing:** Carlos De Vil/OC

 **Changes to Character(s):** N/A

 **Spoilers To:** Disney Descendants

 **Type of Story:** Chapter-Filled

 **Movie(s) Belongs To:** Disney Channel and Kenny Ortega

 **Quote:** _"Where there's love, there is no question." ~ Albert Einstein_

 **A/N:** Hello, Fanficters! Sorry for not updating last week. I decided to take a week off to focus on what life decided to throw at me, and most it has been solved. I want to apologize as of now because there might be multiple mistakes present through this chapter, so if you find any, feel free to tell me so. I'll be sure to fix them soon!

Anyway, I present to you . . . _Chapter 5: I Don't Know_

* * *

 **~•~** Carlos De Vil **~•~**

* * *

It has been a week since Carlos last talked to Elaina, and he decided to take her advice.

Which is why he has been avoiding Jane the whole said week . . . for space . . . _or_ that was what he was trying to convince himself of doing anyway.

The conflicted teen mostly spent his time in his room—whenever he had a free period—and either doing his homework or attempting to binge watch a new show on Netflix.

Yeah . . . He should have known it wouldn't have lasted long.

" _Carlos Oscar De Vil_ , open this door up right now!"

Before he could even give an answer, the door had opened to reveal the blue VK standing there while holding a bobby pin, which she quickly put back in her hair.

He looked back at his laptop's screen and muttered," _I have homework to do._ " to get her to leave, but this only caused the designer to scoff.

Carlos sighed and looked up to see a determined Evie glaring at him. He recalled locking the door to avoid this very confrontation, but it seems her anger was stronger than any security device in Auradon.

She neared his bed and forcibly wrenched the laptop away from him. Before he could give a protest, the blunette gave him a threatening look and jabbed a finger at his chest.

"Why have you been avoiding Jane this past week?"

"I don't know what you—"

"Carlos," the princess cautioned. "I know about it—the whole school knows about it. Gosh, this is the only thing the school can't stop talking about. I mean, have you heard any of the rumors that are going around?"

"Aren't you being little dramatic?"

Sure enough, he heard them all. No matter where the white-haired boy went he heard the hordes of students whispering multiple theories about the couple's odd behavior.

 _I heard that Jane broke up with him because he kept telling her what to do, and she had enough of the abuse._

 _No, Carlos was obviously the one who was abused. I mean, Jane is part of Aubrey's squad and remember how she treated the VKs after she joined them?_

 _I heard that Carlos was cheating—_

"Are you cheating on Jane?"

"What?" he exclaimed, jumping off the bed. "Do you really believe I would do that?"

She scoffed. "No, but you aren't exactly denying any of it. Because of that, Jane is out there tearing her hair out—wondering if she did something wrong and trying to avoid their questions."

"Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"You won't understand," he muttered, anger filling his words. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Then, make me understand!" Evie shouted. "I am one of your best friends. You're supposed to tell me what's going on. You can't push me away—or anyone for that matter."

He pushed back his hair in frustration. "Evie—"

"Carlos!"

They glared at each other as they waited for the other's response.

Carlos was the first to look away. He knew whatever he said next would only make things worse between them. Evie seemed to have thought the same as she stomped towards the door.

"You need to talk to someone," she muttered, holding the door firmly. "You can't just lock yourself away in here . . . We are not going to lose you like we almost lost Mal."

He felt shame course through him as the words registered in his mind. He looked up at Evie and saw the anger and pain that laid there. The same pain that appeared when she found Mal's note . . .

"I have . . . talked to someone."

She hesitated. "Is it someone we know?"

"No, we just recently met," Carlos muttered. "We—She and I kind of . . . talked about Jane and . . . she helped me—Uh, I-I . . ."

Evie was silent as he tried to explain what he felt, what he was doing, and what he was going to do. "I can't do this anymore."

"What are you—"

"I'm going to break up with Jane," he whispered, finally deciding. "Evie, I just can't keep doing this. I can't—I won't keep on saying those three empty words to Jane."

The blue-haired girl's eyes widened at the declaration and began to fiddle with the edges of her skirt. After a couple of minutes flew by, she let out a breath and said, "Are you sure?"

". . . Yes."

"Did she tell you to break up with her?" she asked, looking away from him. His stomach clenched at the action.

Carlos was aware that this was hard for Evie. She had suffered heartbreak before and knew that it took away the hopes of a good relationship for a short time.

"No, she actually wanted to help," he informed her. "The only thing she wanted for us to do was to give each other some space to think . . . Overall, this is my choice, E . . . It will make things worse if I don't."

Silence.

"Can I at least know her name?"

He looked out the dorm's window and saw the sun shine bright across the grounds. Soon, it will just be a reminder that even beauty can hold a quantity of darkness. The example being what he was planning to do.

"Elaina. Her name is Elaina."

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 _Breathe, Carlos . . . Deep breathes._

He wandered towards the edge of the tourney field in which the cheerleaders were practicing for the upcoming tourney game—the last of its season. This was also be the place where Jane could be found at.

Before he could get into the performers' view, he heard a voice coming from under a nearby bleacher. A muffled response quickly followed. He didn't think much of it until the person exclaimed:

"Let go of me, Chad!"

At this, Carlos instantaneously ran towards the direction the voice had emanated from. It sparked whatever the conversation with Evie left deep in his heart causing any rational thought to leave him.

As he approached the spot, he noted that Chad had chosen the perfect time and place for this situation. It was far away from any of the school's buildings to be seen and cheerleading practice would block any sounds that would emit from them.

The prince had to—

What he came across made his blood boil.

In the shadows of the bleachers, Chad had placed his hands on either side of Elaina—forcing her to stay in place. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear causing the girl to further shrink into herself.

The Prydainian girl struggled to push him away, but her attempts were feeble and inept from the limited space that was provided in the enclosure of Chad's arms.

None of that affected him the most compared to the tears that fell from her terrified, green eyes. She looked up in despair and caught sight of him.

Relief filled her face as she whispered his name. _"Carlos."_

That was when he snapped.

In a blur of movement, he found himself tackling the older Auradonian onto the ground and forcefully pinning his arms behind the other's back. Just as quickly, Chad threw his weight against him—causing the VK to be thrown back onto the ground in surprise—before quickly standing up and sending a blow to Carlos' face.

Dark spots filled his vison as Chad pulled back from the kick and lifting him up by the shirt before throwing him against the back of the bleachers.

"Just when I thought we were getting along," the prince mused. "You had to ruin it by playing the hero. Ironic, don't you think, De Vil?"

Carlos gritted his teeth together, tasting the blood pooling in his mouth. "If it means stopping guys like you, I would gladly do it again."

The fair-haired royal growled and threw a punch near his sternum. The pain stabbing through him like that of a sharp knife. Carlos swore in agony, which only encouraged the air to escape from his lungs.

Blurry-eyed, the VK looked over the other's shoulders and saw Elaina huddled in a tight space away from them, sobbing at whatever pain she was feeling.

Red filled his vision at the sight.

With a single move, Chad was flung back and crying out in pain at the kick that Carlos had meticulously aimed at his groin. The young villain knelt next to his head, grabbed a handful of the other's locks, and hissed at him.

"Never touch her, or any girl, like that ever again. I don't want you talking to her. I don't want you to even look at her. Or, I'll just have to demonstrate what the Isle has planned for gits like you."

Carlos pushed back his head against the grass and hurried to the short girl's side. Elaina didn't glance at him as she continued to snap the rubber band against the delicate, red skin around her wrist.

"Hey, hey. Did he hurt you?" he asked, cupping her face with his hands. "Tell me what's wrong? Elaina, please!"

The girl broke away from his touch and shook her head. "Terrence, I want Terrence. _Take me to Terrence!_ "

Carlos tried to touch her shoulder, but she continued to push him away—muttering incoherently as she did.

"I'm going to take you to him, okay?" the white-haired boy said in a gentle voice. "Please, don't freak out—I'm just going to carry you. Where's your brother?"

From the jumbled words, Carlos managed to get a room number and rapidly ran across the school grounds with her in his arms.

He ignored all the fleeting looks that his fellow students gave him as they passed by. _This will certainly start more conversations_ , he thought before looking back at Elaina, _but that isn't important right now._

He didn't bother to knock when he reached the door which surprised many of Terrence's friends when he thundered in. All it took was one glance at his sister before Terr began kicking everyone out.

"What happened?" he demanded when they were alone.

Carlos gave him a summary of the recent incident with Chad, but it was all it took for the embers of rage and understanding to smolder in the red head's eyes.

"Thank you," he said, carefully wrapping his arms around his sister. He began to rock her back and forth to pacify her. "I'll take care of it from here."

The white-haired boy hesitated. "Is she going to be okay?"

Terr looked up at him. Conflicting emotions flew across his face as he attempted to answer Carlos' question, but it seemed like there wasn't one.

"I don't know . . . I don't know."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Again, sorry for the depressing (possibly wonky) chapter. This one was very hard to write since I have never been in a fight, but I have witnessed a few from a distance. Although, I didn't get to see much of the action.**

 **I hope it came out all right. Lol.**

 **Now, the reviews!**

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 ** _I am a Ridaa:_** I'm glad the feelings mutual! I wish for the best for your life as well! I hope you're not mad at me for what I did to Elaina in this chapter. It will all be explained soon . . . that is if someone hasn't solved a piece of it by now. Readers are truly self-trained detectives in situations like these! Lol. I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much; though, I'm still doubtful. Thank you so much for being here and for all the compliments!

 ** _The Sassy Sylveon:_** Hi, there! Thank you for reviewing! I came across Princess Eilonwy and Taran by accident. I was searching for any prince or princess that could be the potential parent(s) to my characters when I came across a picture of said princess. I thought about how familiar she looked and began investigating. When I recalled watching this move, I finally began to picture my whole fanfic. Haha. Yeah, I'm trying to keep it as a slow burn, but my mind keeps screaming at to just get to the romance. I'm a bit impatient as you can see. Lol.

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **\- Soldier Of The Mist**


	6. Broken

**Summary:** A few months after the battle with Uma, Carlos De Vil couldn't help but see that a lot has changed between all the VKs. Their feeling for Auradon's people had grown greatly. Well . . . mostly . . . Specifically towards one person. Every time he thinks of Jane, a wave of regret would course through his veins. Fortunately, he stumbled into someone who would listen.

 **Pairing:** Carlos De Vil/OC

 **Changes to Character(s):** N/A

 **Spoilers To:** Disney Descendants

 **Type of Story:** Chapter-Filled

 **Movie(s) Belongs To:** Disney Channel and Kenny Ortega

 **Quote:** _"Where there's love, there is no question." ~ Albert Einstein_

 **WARNING: TRAUMATIC EVENTS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **A/N:** Hello Fanficters! I'm sorry for the delay, but school must come first sometimes. _Sigh_. In this chapter, I must give out a warning to anyone who can be triggered by traumatic events involving abuse since it is the main concept of this chapter. Though it's not detailed, I don't know how it will affect you. Read with caution!

Anyway, I present to you . . . _Chapter 6: Broken_

* * *

 **~•~** Carlos De Vil **~•~**

* * *

The first thing Carlos did after leaving Terrence's room was travel to the gym and strike at the punching bags that hung at the fitness room's upper floors.

In all his anger, he had given up on keeping track of time as he reimagined the fight with Chad Charming. This only triggered him to hit the bag hard enough to break the skin around his knuckles.

With one last strike, he forced the bag into a stop and rested his head against the cool material. _Breathe . . . Breathe . . ._

"Carlos? Are you . . . okay?"

The white-haired boy tensed when he felt someone touch his arm. He clenched his hands into a fist and let out a breath. He could still sense the ever-present anger burning in his veins from the events that happened not even three hours ago.

He couldn't help but recall the memory of Elaina crying as Chad—

"Hey, look at me . . . please."

He opened his eyes and saw Jane, her eyes filled with reluctance. The resentment was swiftly replaced by regret at the sight of his girlfriend—or soon to be ex-girlfriend. "Jane, I don't want to—"

"I know what happened," she cut in. "I know about Chad, Elaina—everything."

The VK flinched. _Does she know what I'm going to do? Does she know that I can't be with her anymore? How sorry I am for leading her on?_

Jane noticed the bruise that began forming at the side of his head. "You're hurt. Why didn't you go to the infirmary?"

He shook his head and wiped the sweat off his forehead to feel the pain that he knew would bloom at the action. The pain was strangely reassuring until he felt the fairy gently caress his cheek. That was when it became unbearable.

"I'm fine," De Vil dismissed, moving away from her touch. "It's just a bruise. It will go away in a few days."

"You could have a concussion from the kick that Chad—" She noticed the way he scowled at the prince's name and decided to change her tactic. "How is she?"

Carlos relaxed at the somewhat lighter topic. "I haven't checked on her yet," the teen said, shaking his head. "I can't after . . . I need to get it all out before I do."

Silence filled the room.

"Is it working . . . punching the bag?"

He nodded. "A bit. Yeah."

Jane looked at the doors and gave out a sigh. "Carlos, we can't keep doing this anymore. We need to decide where we stand. Where—Where do we stand?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "Jane, I don't know what to feel anymore."

She nodded. "I don't either."

More silence.

"I'm sorry," he told her, sincerely, after a minute. "I really thought this could've worked out, and I really wanted it to work. I don't know what changed it all for me. I-I'm really sorry."

"Me too . . ."

When she didn't say or do anything, Carlos felt terror pass through him. He would have preferred if she had slapped him or told him to die—anything that would tell him how she felt.

"Talk to me," he said. "I can't handle the quiet."

Jane turned to him with a blank expression on her face. "Good-bye, Carlos," she said before heading out the room. "Could you tell Elaina I hope she feels better for me? You should go see Doc on the way."

That's when he knew it was all over . . . that they were over.

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 _The Next Day_

Carlos felt lighter than he ever was before . . . or at least a bit.

He still felt the grief of breaking up with Jane whenever the thought came to him, but he had convinced himself that they had ended it in the best possible terms.

He hoped she felt the same.

In hopes of settling his mind, the white-haired boy decided to take her advice and visit the infirmary, whose doctor appreciated the actions he took to defend Elaina.

"She was so frightened to see me after that pickle," the dwarf commented. "I had to prescribe her with Zoloft pills to get her to calm down—a pity too—she was doing so well."

This caught his attention. "What do you mean 'she was doing so well?'"

Doc tried to avoid his slip up blunder by asking about the training techniques the tourney team had to go through for the game. Carlos noticed this and decided to let it slide.

. . . And that's how he ended up at Elaina's door minutes later.

He didn't know what frightened him as he stood there. Was it seeing her face after that day? The fear of remembering her anguish? Seeing the damage Chad had done to her?

 _Breathe . . . Breathe . . ._

That was starting to become his new motto.

Before he could even knock, the door was unlocked to reveal a startled Elaina holding an empty paint can. She looked like she was going to turn back and vomit into the can at any second.

"C-Carlos, I didn't know you were c-coming," she said, looking around nervously. "What brings you o-over?"

"I wanted to check up on you," he said, nervously putting his hands inside his pockets. _What do you say in situations like this?_ "May I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde said, stepping back to widen the doorway. "It's still a bit messy, but I did unpack most of my things. What do you think of the place? I was thinking about adding a tapestry, but will that be a little too much? I'm not sure. What do you think, Carlos? . . ."

He knew she was rambling in hopes of avoiding the topic, similar to his reaction from the past week. The white-haired teen let her ramble on about tapestries until Elaina realized it was futile.

"What happened yesterday?" Carlos asked with concern. "Why did Chad do to you? What is this about Zoloft—"

"Doc told you about that?" Elaina said, looking at his bandaged hands. "No, no, no. He promised me he would keep it a secret."

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "It was an accident. All he mentioned was the pills, and I just—"

"You just want to know what happened."

"Elaina . . ."

A few seconds flew by before Elaina gave out a tired sigh. "Okay, I-I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't act differently around me or tell anybody about this conversation."

After he promised, Elaina sat down on her couch and gestured at him to sit down.

"It happened about a year ago and a half ago. My parents were away for a business trip in Arcadia, and Terrence and I stayed behind—believing we were old enough to be alone for a couple of months . . . with the guards around, of course. Terrence spent most of his time with his friends, not caring what I was doing unless it was something dangerous.

"That was a mistake because it allowed me to find a boyfriend . . . Yeah, I know. After seeing my friends having their own romantic relationships, I became obsessed with finding the one guy who would love me for the rest of my life . . . Ridiculous, right?" she laughed in absurdity.

Before Carlos could say anything, she continued her tale.

"We met each other at Fiona's (Fflewddur Fflam's granddaughter) party, and I thought we hit it off pretty well. It was like we already knew each since our youth. We kept in touch after that—sending a call or text ever so often. He eventually asked me out, and I thought I knew my heart well enough to say yes.

"A month had passed after he asked me out, and everything was great. He treated me like I was the most important thing in the world. He bought me flowers, chocolates—just about everything! I really thought that was how it was going to be . . . until he made a few new friends."

Elaina grabbed his hand and squeezed it to comfort herself. Carlos withdrew his hand before wrapping his arm around her and felt how cold Elaina was at the moment. She continued at the consolation:

"H-He began to hang around them more, and he gave in into everything they said. He became bitter and treated everyone like they were nothing but a stain in his perfect life, but I was his main target . . . I-I tried to help him realize what he was becoming into, but he wouldn't listen."

"That day was the first time he h-hit me," she sobbed, tears slipping from her eyes. "We've been dating for five months, and that was the first time he was ever truly violent . . . The abuse only increased afterwards . . . I-I kept it hidden from my family with countless amounts of makeup I'd use to cover up the bruises."

She tried to breathe through her sobs at the memory; Carlos tightened his grip on her as if to say _I'm here. You're okay now._

"I thought I loved him . . . even through the pain. I-I didn't have the courage to face him—I should've faced him! . . . It didn't stop until my brother noticed my odd behavior. Terrence declared himself to be my body guard—since he was the oldest—and became worried about my health. He tried to ask me what was wrong, and I would always dodge his questions with excuses.

"One day, he had enough and followed me as I headed to my ex's house. That was when he found out the truth about us. Terrence was quick to call the guards, who arrested He—him and banished him to the Isle . . . I-I haven't seen him or mentioned him until today . . ."

"Chad brought those memories back," she wept, scooting closer to Carlos. "I thought I was past it all, but . . . I-I'm still too weak."

Carlos sat up straight, scaring Elaina, before he saying to her, "You are not weak. You are one of the bravest people I know. It took courage to tell me your story, about your pain."

"I-I didn't do any—"

Carlos shook his head. "It doesn't matter if you didn't confront him. What matters is the strength you had for starting your life over after all the abuse . . . very few people are able do that."

Elaina nodded, wiping away her tears. "Why do you care so much, Carlos? We barely know each other."

". . . I guess I found someone who was just as broken as me."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I want to make it clear that Elaina was not raped in middle of the abuse. She was only involved in physical abuse.**

 **I apologize for anyone who was triggered by the events in the story. I hope that if you have been through a situation like this that you have looked for help or is starting to look for help. Your life is important! No one can replace you!**

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 **I am a Ridaa:** I am sorry to give you Elaina's horrid background. I had planned this from the very start since it is a crucial point in the story. I can tell you that she will be okay in the future chapters. Again, I am sorry!

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Please R &R!**

\- **Soldier Of The Mist**


	7. Jealous

**Summary:** A few months after the battle with Uma, Carlos De Vil couldn't help but see that a lot has changed between all the VKs. Their feeling for Auradon's people had grown greatly. Well . . . mostly . . . Specifically towards one person. Every time he thinks of Jane, a wave of regret would course through his veins. Fortunately, he stumbled into someone who would listen.

 **Pairing:** Carlos De Vil/OC

 **Changes to Character(s):** N/A

 **Spoilers To:** Disney Descendants

 **Type of Story:** Chapter-Filled

 **Movie(s) Belongs To:** Disney Channel and Kenny Ortega

 **Quote:** _"Where there's love, there is no question." ~ Albert Einstein_

 **A/N:** Hi, Fanficters! I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I have been going through a lot the last few months, and I couldn't write much of anything. I'm hoping that that time is over. I hope this chapter can make up all that.

Anyway, I present to you . . . _Chapter 7: Jealous_

* * *

 **~•~** Elaina of Lyre **~•~**

* * *

"You _need_ to take your pills."

Elaina glared at her brother as he repeated the words once again. It seems that they were the only thing her brother ever said to her these past few days.

 _Take your pills . . . This is going to help you feel better . . . I know you hate them, but—_

"—this will keep you stable until you return to normal," she finished in unison with her brother. "Yes, I know, but I just need to feel like myself for a couple of minutes."

Terrence shook his head in frustration and left the pill bottle next her, the look of despair never leaving his face. "Please, take them. Doctor's and brother's orders," he said before leaving the room.

She looked at the orange bottle and a sense of disgust went through her. The Prydainian knew that her brother was right, but she hated the harsh headaches and nausea that came with it.

She remembered the experience from taking them the first time, and she had hoped to never take them again when she better.

 _Yeah, better_. _If that's even possible._

Elaina grabbed the bottle and swallowed the prescribed amount with a glass of water.

She tossed the medication into her sock drawer and took a deep breath. This is what her life had become—nothing but pain and prescribed drugs.

The fair-haired girl sat at her window bench and gazed at the outside world. Across the grounds, students were laughing and playing with one another without a drop of unease in their systems.

 _I want to be carefree too_ , Elaina thought at the sight.

At that moment, she caught glimpse of Carlos and three other kids sitting at one of the picnic tables down below. He seemed to have sensed her watching, for the white-haired boy looked up at her direction.

He gave her a small greeting before waving at her to come down. Elaina shook her head, accidently giving herself a headache at the force, and mouthed the word _sorry_.

The VK signaled her to wait as he pulled out his phone. For a minute or two, he typed on the screen before looking up in expectation.

A soft _ding_ sounded in her room, and she knew immediately what it was. Elaina searched around her bed until she found the small, beaten cellphone. A message flashed across her lock screen.

 ** _Carlos:_** Please.

 ** _Elaina:_** How did you do that?

 ** _Carlos:_** I don't know what you are talking about. What did I do exactly? 😇

 ** _Elaina:_** Don't play innocent, De Vil. How did you get my number? Terrence is the only one who has it, and he wouldn't have given it to anyone without my permission. Especially, if it was a boy.

 ** _Carlos:_** Come on down, Rapunzel, and I'll tell you. 😉

The Prydainian shook her head at him again, but he only continued to beg with an adorable puppy-dog face. She laughed at the expression and sent out one last text.

 ** _Elaina:_** I can't. I have makeup work for the classes I missed that day.

 ** _Carlos:_** Okay . . . then meet me at the front steps in 3 hours?

 ** _Elaina:_** Yeah, that's fine, but I hate you for not telling me how you did it. 😠

 ** _Carlos:_** Great, it will do you some good! Love you too.

At the text, she dropped her phone on the bed and headed towards her closet to look for clothes that would replace her grubby pajamas for their future meet up. As she did, she recalled her last conversation with the white-haired boy.

An ache went through her at the memory.

Elaina could see that their talk had changed the way Carlos acted around her. He had begun to greet her when they crossed paths in the hallways and occasionally walked her to her class—which caused more gossip around the school.

As the thought hit her, she imagined this was how he filled the void created by his break up with Jane.

She wasn't blind to what her fellow schoolmates said, even if she tried her hardest not to eavesdrop; this caused her to realize that maybe there was no friendship between the two of them.

Nausea struck her stiffly at the thought.

 _Or, it's just the medication's side effects,_ Elaina thought. She held her stomach in thought of either possibility.

When the time came to see Carlos, the blonde quickly changed into a blue blouse and a pair of ripped jeans. Just as she was pulling on her boots, she felt her stomach clench.

 _Yeah, it's going to take me a while to get down there,_ the Prydainian thought as she threw up into her new trash bin.

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

"Elaina, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Elaina said, ignoring his concerned looks.

She knew what he was referring to: her pale skin, the red rimmed eyes, and the small, dark bags that lay under eyes. It wasn't the best thing to see in a beautiful day like this.

"So . . . why did you bring me down here?" she said, playfully glaring at him. "I was perfectly fine in my room reading _The Nightingale_."

"Now, you are really turning into Rapunzel," he said, chuckling. "We need to ask Ruby if she could to set up a day, so the two of you can finally meet up."

"Will Eugene Fitzherbert be there?" the Prydainian asked, leaving the implication in the air. She didn't expect Carlos to stop and turn with wide, surprised eyes.

"What?"

 _Oh, this will be fun._ "I mean, have you seen him? If only I was a few years older."

Elaina dramatically looked out at the distance and slowly began to hum a romantic tune under my breath. She gave herself a twirl and caught a sight of Carlos' reddening face.

The blonde couldn't help but feel a small sense of pleasure at seeing his reaction. _Was he jealous? Does he feel the same wa—_

"What? Are you jealous?" she asked, hoping to push aside the creeping thought. "I didn't know you liked me so much."

The white-haired teen gave out a flustered scoff. "I'm not jealous."

"I don't know, De Vil. Why are you so red?"

"I'm not—you think—I really—"

Elaina decided to relieve the boy and asked, "So where are we going?"

"Uh, I thought we could go to the river," Carlos sighed, clearing his throat. "I heard they were playing music near Belle's harbor. I thought it would be fun."

She smiled. "That's amazing. Who's playing?"

"It's a variety of bands—both popular and upcoming ones if I remember correctly," he said, looking behind him at the sound of scurrying feet. "Dude!"

Elaina turned to see the school mutt running crazily around campus in pursuit of a flying orb. She let out a gasp of air. _I should've left that thing in its box._

Remembering what her mother told her, she whistled as hard as she could—gaining the attention of the bauble. Unfortunately, Dude had turn around to look for the source when he crashed into an unsuspecting student—who dropped what looked like an intricate model of Auradon.

"Hey, are you okay?" Carlos asked, heading towards him.

Before she could go over to help, she felt a hand stop her before giving her shoulder a squeeze. She felt a shudder go through her as the Prydainian remembered a similar action enacted long ago.

 _Let me go . . . Let me go . . ._

"Elaina?"

The memory disappeared at the sound of his voice. She opened her eyes—not realizing that she has closed them—and saw the hazel-green eyes of King Ben. She couldn't help but let go of a single tear that slowly slipped down her face.

"Oh my cauldron, Ben," the blonde said, wrapping her arms around her childhood friend. "You scared me, you jerk. How've you been?"

"Busy. I can rarely get out of the school without someone giving me another workload," he said, pushing back enough to look her in the eyes. "I heard about what happened with Chad."

"I don't want to—"

"I know, but Terr and I are worried. I really think you should take—"

Elaina scoffed. "My pills. I know"

"No," Ben whispered. "Your brother is going to hate me for this, but I think you should begin training in case of another physical attack . . . and a magical one as well."

"Magic? A physical assault I can understand, but a magical one?" the Prydainian said, disbelief coursing through her. "My family doesn't have magic."

Ben looked around and saw Carlos picking up the last of student's figurines while, at the same time, scowling at Dude. The king nodded to himself before speaking.

"You do. The women in your mother's family had had it in their blood. You just haven't awakened it yet and . . ."—his next were uttered solemnly—"Henry escaped the Isle."

Fear surged across Elaina's body as she realized what that meant. The blonde shook her head as the images returned in great detail. "H-How did he escape?"

A shout caught their attention and turned to see Carlos waving goodbye at the recovered teen when he began his return.

"I'll do the training, but you have to tell me everything you know. Promise me you will."

Ben nodded before heading back to the school.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Again, I apologize for not updating! I promise I'll try better for the next chapter!**

 **Now, the reviews!**

 **~•~**

 _ **Daisy54154:**_ It wasn't soon, but I updated. Lol. Sorry?

 _ **I am a Ridaa:**_ Um, hi? I hope you don't use your hatred for Henry towards me. Lol. I'm so glad you feel protective of Elaina! Yes, I'm glad she has Carlos with her. Especially, now that this news has come out. I am very sorry to keep you waiting!

 **~•~**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **\- Soldier Of The Mist**


End file.
